friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Joey Speaks French
"The One Where Joey Speaks French" is the thirteenth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on February 19, 2004. Plot Ross accompanies Rachel to Long Island after Rachel's father has a heart attack. Rachel wants Ross to sleep with her and Ross wants to sleep with Rachel to comfort her, but he doesn't want to take advantage of her vulnerable state. They argue and Ross states that they should never have sex again, however at the end of the episode they both decide that it's just too good. And Rachel admits with them its 'Never off the table.' Erica comes to town and Monica and Chandler find out that the baby's father could be two different people: a guy who was good-looking and went to college on a scholarship, or a guy who is in prison for killing his father with a shovel. However Monica soon finds out that the Father is the good-looking man and not the 'shovel killer.' Phoebe, back from her honeymoon, helps Joey prepare for an audition by teaching him how to speak French. Joey does not progress well and just speaks gibberish, thinking he's doing a great job. Phoebe quits at first, but later goes to the audition and explains to the director in French that Joey is her retarded younger brother so he'll take pity on Joey. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Hira Ambrosino - Nurse Anna Faris - Erica André Fortin - The Guy on the Tape Ron Leibman - Dr. Leonard Green Alex Craig Mann - Casting Director Tim Rhoze - Director Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Sherry Bilsing-Graham & Ellen Plummer Trivia *This is the last appearance of Ron Leibman as Dr. Leonard Green. *The Magna Doodle in this episode shows a drawing of an old-fashioned deep sea diver trying to retrieve a sunken treasure that is being defended by a giant squid *This is the last episode with Joey's name in the title. *This is the last episode to show Monica's bedroom. *The movie Ross watches in Dr. Green's hospital room is the 1969 film The Valley of Gwangi. *In the French version, Joey is learning how to speak Spanish. Also the title for the French version is "Celui qui baragouinait" (The One Who Was Jabbering) *More recent reruns on Nick@Nite cut out Phoebe calling Joey "Retarded" in French, but the subtitles still read "He's my little bother," instead of changing the coma into a period. The original line is still intact when the episode is shown on TBS. *When Phoebe talks to the casting director, she calls her village 'Estee Lauder' though this is obviously a refrence to Estée Lauder Companies, a pioneering cosmetics company. It is based in Manhattan, near where the gang lives. *When Ross and Rachel are in her bedroom, there are posters for Shawn Cassidy's 1978 album "Under Wraps", Duran Duran's 1984 album "Arena" and The Thompson Twins' 1984 album "Into The Gap" *The sign above the phone in Joey's apartment says "FIVE CARD CHARLIE PAYS 5 TO 1" *Lisa Kudrow and Matt LeBlanc, as well as Matthew Perry, actually speak French fluently. *The lines that Phoebe says in French: **Oui, bien sur je parle Français! Qu'est-ce que tu penses alors? (Yes, of course I speak French! What did you think?) **Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon ami (The pleasure is all mine, my friend) **Je m'appelle Claude (My name is Claude) **Oh, mon Dieu! (Oh, my God!) **Ecoutez, je vais vous dire la vérité. C'est mon petit frère. Il est un peu retardé, alors si vous pouviez jouer le jeu avec lui. (Listen, I'm going to tell you the truth. This is my little brother. He is a little retarded. So, if you could, just play along with him.) **Merci, au revoir. (Thank you. Goodbye) Goofs/Continuity *Rachel says that Ross uses her full name when saying "Rachel Green's room," however it was established in "The One With Mrs. Bing" that Rachel's full name is Rachel Karen Green. However this is debatable, since "full name" can simply refer to the surname paired with the firstname when two people are usually on a firstname basis. *When Phoebe is talking to the Casting Director and tells him in French that Joey is 'A little retarded.', the subtitles misspelled retarded. Instead they spelled it 'retarted'. This is corrected in the DVD version. *When Joey first asked Phoebe to help him speak French, Rachel said she didn't know Phoebe spoke French. But in "The One with the Rumor," Phoebe told Rachel that she and some other people would meet behind a dumpster to learn French. *When Chandler, Monica and Erika arrive back at the apartment after sightseeing, Chandler enters the apartment from the left (past where their apartment door is) rather than from the right, as if he came up the stairs. He obviously is entering from the stage and didn't take the time or cue to appear to enter from the direction of the stairs. *When Joey is calling Phoebe after she walked out of his apartment, the shadow of a camera can be seen on Monica's door. *When Ross and Rachel are in Rachel's apartment, standing in the kitchen they are discussing not having sex anymore and what a waste it would be. Ross says, "I hate waste." The next reverse shot with Ross's back to the camera, you can see him completing the mouthing of the words "I hate waste" even though he already said that in the previous shot when Rachel's back was to the camera. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title